catch for the wizards veil befor mai otome
by BlINDfAiThz14
Summary: the life of corals and pearls in the garderobe academy of natsuki shizuru mai midori and the others,and the secret that the academy hides


I preface:...

In short it(he,she) will try to do a fanfic of since(as,like) they were mai natsuki shizuru haruka and the demas when they were corals and pearls respectively..

------------------------------------

In a chair that was ranging slowly, like(as) the handle of the clock of wood that was resting to the right(straight) side, there was sat a gentleman that I rest of being smoking his(her,your) pipe(pip) and it(he,she) put it in the cenizero of the contiguous office.

- Since I have said to you often, dear daughter, you must not show your feelings publicly, because these are the weakness of the persons, always support the calmness opposite to any situation and prove to be reliable and obtain the confidence of your friends and enemies but do never be reciprocal, him(her) des your confidence to anybody, desconfia of all ever and It(He,She) solves your same your matters because the persons commit mistakes not you confies of nobody and this way you were managing to ascend in the great army register d - have you dealt dear daughter?. - say

- If dear father - I answer

These words aùn produce a very deep echo in my mind a young woman said in thoughts that permanecia of foot forehead(front) a species(kind) of platform that was ascending as the young woman recibio the hot beams of the Sun that landed doing that his(her,your) eyes of color magenta danzen as if they were the brilliancy of a beam of star..

- You see this one if that will defeat you.. Shizuru - you hare pap I roar another young woman of golden hair and the fixed eyes in another girl-

Shizuru.. Shizuru.. SHIZURU climb the stamp of voice of the young woman Umh.. ara

You see this one if that will defeat you.. Shizuru - you hare pap I roar another young woman of golden hair and the fixed eyes in another girl-

Shizuru.. Shizuru.. SHIZURU ascendio the stamp of voice of the young woman Umh.. It(He,She) ploughs. Haruka-san forgive me and with his(her,your) so mysterious smile, so silent that does not leave oir any emotion, ningun alone feeling stops to see in mask that the young woman habia forged all this time, his(her,your) only one friend was this smile that her(it) was helping to go out of inconvinient moments and to give explanations inncesesarias to his(her,your) to seem..

The elderly one of slightly unusual gown, with a garment enterizo of opaque color and a few shoes of porcelain interrumpio the noisy shouts of the multitude that were about the girls shouting and them encouraging almost not podia at least to have the minimal mas thought because the emotion of the persons was so much(many) that immediately contagiarian and olvidarias in an instant, but now the whole world I guard a silence that parecia stranger, this motive it was deserving to see the fight between(among) two of the pearls mas exceptional it was not an event that veia often..

The combat between(among) the pearls that shape the triad dara beginning, pearl I number two haruka armitage and pearl I number one Shizuru Viola on the occasion of the opening of the second semester in the Academy Garderobe answer the elderly one

Shizuru-onee sama, Shizuru onee sama, please onee sama allow us to see his(her,your) dance of battle, so beautiful, so elegant.

Onee sama was one of so many shouts that not distinguian for the intensity of his(her,your) volume or probably for the persons' quantity that ovacionaban simultaneously to this beautiful young woman.

Comienzen said the elderly one and a second afterwards(later) the blonde already habia rushed against girl of crimson eyes who always mantenia this expression in his(her,your) face so serene.

Shizuru aver that you think of this... HarUkaRiuSeN The young woman of golden hairs I join his(her,your) both hands and form(train) a fist(handle) in the air to give a strong blow, a brilliancy enceguesedor resplandecio of this and cause big devastations in the column where there was stopped the young woman of crimson eyes, satisfied with his(her,your) assault the blonde comenzo to reirse in a ridiculous enough way but when the cloud of powder removes that habia formed(trained) after the assault, it(he,she) was looking incessantly with the look for the crimson eyes of the girl mas he(she) was not finding them

Ara Ara..haruka-san …you are a strong enough person I answer Shizuru which even was not sighted by Haruka

Shi... zu ... ru Haruka Don said biting .. this where you Shizuru

It(He,She) ara .. him(her) molestaria to look down(downwards) At Shizuru was under haruka held of the rest that was staying of the column with his(her,your) two hands and with the feet shrunk preparing itself(himself,herself) to counter-attack with a jump

But it is not anything that should of truth worrying haruka-san he(she) said with a disturbing smile for haruka

Quite the girls corals beginners of the academy of garderobe began to shout noisy again..

Shizuru onee samaa ahhh .. it(she) is grand .. onee sama ... nobody is compared by you ... assurance was winning easily the students were commenting

But inside these ensordesedores shouts, habia a look that was reflecting desire and overcoming, was a look of the dreamy one that wants to make real his(her,your) dream, a young woman that tape-worm the look mas brilliant that the demas, was really surprised and anxious with this battle..

She was a young woman of red-haired hair who was pressing his(her,your) fists(handles) strongly to contain the emotion that she feel.

- Tohika mai - san a spirited girl said doing tickling to him(her) in the back

---Jajajaa already it(he,she) is enough please .. jaja ah are your karla-chan I answer blushed by the tickling the red-haired girl----your if that you get excited with this truth mai-chan he(she) said sarcastically karla-----ah ettoo etto if esque shizuru onee sama and haruka-onee sama are surprising truth karla - chan------If already but I believe that I do not like to be alone observant also me gustaria has a battle with them------Sugoi Sugoi Karla-chan I also wanted it, a battle with Shizuru onee sama and Haruka onee sama Sugoi Sugoi but it is possible it?

-------Sugoi Sugoi seriously, then will fight to remain as coral I number one .. etoo Karla-chan your also you were fighting truth... But so(then,since) clear as(like) not, I sere the coral number two, but not confies because maybe I happen to you he(she) said to him(her) catching his(her,your) head with his(her,your) arm and striking the head with another hand--------jejeje clear jajaa---

And this way they continued laughing both girls whereas in the surroundings a shade movia rapidly recaudadndo imformacion of the combat

- This it is the pearl I number one Shizuru Viola - he(she) said the voice----My gentleman wants that it(he,she) has a face-to-face meeting with this chica. - inquirio the voice - Not Rosenth, only observe it she(it) us podria to be of great help in our plans I answer the second voice - as you it(he,she) should arrange it conde.-

- but Rosenth you can give him(her) a greeting of my part(report) if you want it - - with a smile in his(her,your) face. Clear my gentleman-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winner of the combat pearl I number one of the triad Shizuru Viola declare miss maria

Shizuru onee sama. ohhh wise Onee sama that ganaria. is really wonderful, and it(she) is so beautiful, ahh truth that if the students shouted immediately

Demons .. he(she) said the girl of hair blondes Ara Ara does not complain haruka-san you were incredible let's say that this time I was lucky Shizuru I do not need that you feel pity for my, you prop in the near(next) battle you vencere As you say haruka - san

A few hours later of finishing the meeting all the students of the fans' cub of shizuru were immediately revolotenado about her(it) giving him(her) gifts, and saying compliments and congratulations to him(her) for his(her,your) meeting

Onee sama shizuru onee sama was incredible If wise I that you ganaria from a beginning If and in addition it(he,she) did it in such an elegant way Really are grand., if shizuru onee sama Altar Ploughs my small ones, I believe that they must be very tired(tiring) of being encouraging, in the today meeting the agradesco to all but I believe that already it is a moment that me goes to putting to bed, hope that they rest Good-bye Shizuru onee sama Shizuru onee sama have good nights

The young woman of crimson eyes I direct towards his(her,your) room where without place for doubt it(he,she) was waiting For Haruka-san with his(her,your) habitual speech, Shizuru I want the revenge, in the near(next) battle it(he,she) will win him(her), already side and sere I that me convertire in one ... bla bla bla---in spite of remembering this shizuru reia while it(he,she) was travelling slowly for the forest that llevava to the girls' bedrooms, but to the reirse recordo again the words of his(her,your) father, No to trust in the demas, feeling did not show anyone and alone overcoat to possess(to rely on) one itself and not the weakness of the rest not wise Shizuru if the words of his(her,your) father were Better for a way of conduct that she(it) debia of continuing but all his(her,your) life habia been servant under these rules and not tape-worm the intention of deobedecerlas, aùn plunged in his(her,your) thoughts shizuru I notice that something was observing … a second afterwards(later)..


End file.
